hogwartsfbrpfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Ruri Kartasasmita
"Well, I feel like I'm not anyone's first choice neither their favorite. Honestly, I'm not smart pretty or talented. Yea--I'm not that good.. I just.. an 'ordinary' person in an unique way." -Ruri Kartasasmita Biography Early life (2020-2031) Ruri merupakan anak pertama dari pasangan Raden Banyu Aji Kartasasmita dan Fianna Nola Kartasasmita. Karena belum menguasai kemampuannya sebagai seorang metamorphmogus, ia menunda pendidikannya dan baru mengenyam sekolah dasar di usia 7 tahun, terlambat satu tahun dibanding kedua adik kembarnya. Sebagai anak yang hyperaktif, Ruri sudah menunjukkan sifat dan kebiasaannya yang usil dan tidak bisa diam di tempat yang sama. Kadang, keusilannya itu memancing kemampuan sihirnya dan mengakibatkan beberapa kecelakaan sihir sejak usianya 4 tahun. Ayahnya merupakan seorang bangsawan sihir di negara asalnya, dan saat ini bekerja di pemerintahan negara sebagai ketua delegasi penyihir untuk muggle, sementara ibunya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk meneliti Magical Creatures yang ada di Indonesia. Hubungan Ruri dan adik-adik kembarnya cukup baik, walau kepribadian mereka berbeda. Bahkan, ketiganya selalu menjadi parner in crime hampir setiap waktu. Walaupun begitu, orang tua mereka menanggapinya dengan cukup tegas. Soal kemampuan akademis seperti matematika, bahasa dan seni, Ruri sangat tertinggal dibanding kedua adik kembarnya. Sebaliknya, ia memiliki kemampuan fisik yang lebih unggul, baik dalam ketangkasan, kelincahan dan stamina. Saat usianya 9 tahun, ibunya mendapat panggilan untuk mengurus naga di Romania, membuat ia dan ketiga adik-adiknya dititipkan pada keluarga dekatnya, membuat mereka harus berganti kewarganegaraan, sekaligus mempersiapkan mereka untuk pendidikan sekolah sihir. Adik kembarnya yang teratur, dan memiliki bakat di bidang akademis--Rainer dititipkan pada keluarga adik ibunya di Jepang, membuatnya bersekolah di Mahoutokoro. Sementara adik kembarnya yang memiliki bakat dalam sihir--Reiner, dititipkan pada keluarga kakak ibunya yang ada di Bulgaria, sehingga ia bersekolah di Durmstrang. Baik Reiner atau Rainer, keduanya menerima surat undangan 1 tahun diatas Ruri. Selama 4 tahun di Inggris, ia mempelajari lebih lanjut untuk mempelajari sihir dasar dan cara menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai seorang Metamorphmagus. Neneknya yang seorang ahli di bidang potion dan herbologi, melatihnya cukup keras dalam bidang ramuan obat-obatan dan household magic, sehingga ia bisa dikategorikan sebagai ahli. Hogwarts years (2031-2038) .... Personality and traits Ruri adalah anak yang sederhana, tak memiliki ambisi dan tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap hal yang spesifik. Caranya berpikir dan bertindak seringkali tak biasa, sehingga membuatnya menjadi orang yang sulit untuk ditebak. Ia sendiri bukan orang yang memilih-milih teman dan memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyamakan semua, termasuk soal perbedaan gender yang saat ini belum ia pahami dengan benar. Sekilas, Ruri adalah anak yang terbuka, enerjik, hyperaktif dan memiliki keingintahuan yang tinggi. Hal ini membuatnya tampak ceroboh dan kurang berhati-hati, serta memiliki ucapan yang 'kelewar jujur' tanpa ia sadari. Sebagai anak pertama, Ruri sebenarnya memiliki kepribadian yang bertanggung jawab dan keras kepala. Disisi lain, cara bicara dan tingkahnya membuat kebanyakan orang sulit untuk membedakan antara serius dengan tidak. Selama tidak berhubungan dengan hal akademis, Ruri adalah anak yang cepat belajar. Hal ini sangat berkebalikan dengan kemampuan akademisnya dibawah rata-rata. Perlu usaha lebih baginya untuk memahami suatu pelajaran. Physical appearance Sejak lahir, Ruri memiliki rambut berwarna coklat, dan manik mata coklat Hazel yang sekilas terlihat memiliki pola seperti mata ular. Walaupun seorang Metamorphmogus, Ruri tak begitu suka mengubah penampilan alaminya. Walaupun terkadang agak urakan, Ruri sendiri adalah anak yang cukup rapi, telaten dan tak suka melihat sesuatu yang bukan pada tempatnya. Meja dan kamarnya selalu bersih, begitu pula dengan pakaiannya, walaupun secara penampilan, ia tak bisa jauh dari sebatang lolipop. Magical abilities and skills : *'Metamorphmagus': Bakatnya sudah terlihat sejak bayi, perubahan emosinya saat kecil dengan mudah terdeteksi dari perubahan warna rambutnya. Di umur 5 tahun, Ruri sudah mampu untuk mengendalikan perubahannya walaupun hanya hal-hal dasar. Barulah di umur 10 tahun, ia baru benar-benar mempelajari dan mengendalikan bakatnya secara penuh. Dikehidupan sekolah, ia suka menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai bahan eksplorasi dan bermain. *'Physical Combat Skill:' Untuk mengimbangi kemampuan akademisnya yang kurang, orang tua Ruri memberinya les tambahan bela diri dan latihan fisik. Bela diri yang ia kuasai adalah Pencak Silat (tingkat menengah) dan Aikido (Kyu 2, sabuk coklat). *'Wandless & Non Verbal Magic': Ruri lebih cepat mempelajari sihir yang non verbal dan wandless. Imbasnya, ia sempat mengalami beberapa kecelakaan sihir di usia kanak-kanak. Sampai saat ini, Ruri masih kesulitan untuk mengendalikannya, terutama soal kendali 'will power' yang amat sangat mempengaruhi non verbal magicnya. *'Household Magic': Melihat kemampuan Ruri di bidang Non Verbal Magic, neneknya, Carina Ursa Avery menyalurkan bakat cucunya di bidang Household Magic, yang melingkupi bersih-bersih, masak, melipat pakaian, mencuci dan menyiapkan rumah. Hal ini termasuk beberapa trik kecil untuk membuat potion, seperti mengeringkan bahan, mengasah pisau, menyublim minyak, atau mengekstrak beberapa bahan. Lebih lanjut, Ruri mengasah kemampuannya di bidang memasak dan membuat ramuan herbal, walaupun sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik. Possessions *'Wand': Tongkat pertama yang ia miliki terbuat dari kayu Hazel yang kekuatannya sangat bergantung pada emosinya. Selain itu, tongkat ini mempermudahnya dalam mata pelajaran Charms dan Transfigurasi. Inti sihirnya merupakan bulu Phoenix dan berbagi inti yang sama dengan kedua adik kembarnya. Tongkat kedua terbuat dari kayu Ebony dengan inti Dragon Heartstring yang didapatnya dari duel dengan Leon Andrew Malfoy, teman asramanya di tahun pertama. Walaupun begitu, Ruri jarang menggunakannya. *'Sling' Bag: Didapatnya saat berkunjung ke rumah bibinya di Jepang. Ia memberikan tas selempang kecil yang telah dimanterai dengan mantera perluasan. Kategori:Slytherin Kategori:Student Kategori:Character